Enemy Of My Enemy: The Lost Scene
by AstridHofferson43
Summary: The RTTE episode Enemy Of Enemy was definitely missing a scene. You know, the one where Astrid lets Hiccup know that what he did was stupid. With her fist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was moved from my sister's profile since I got my own account. Takes place directly after Enemy Of My Enemy.**

It was dark by the time Hiccup and Toothless got home, and they were both exhausted. Toothless had been flying slow, and everything looked so blurry to Hiccup he could barely see. They landed in front of their hut at Dragon's Edge. "Come on, bud." All Hiccup could think about was bed, although he was so tired at the moment he could have been comfortable sleeping on a pile of weapons. He opened the front door, and they started to walk in when Toothless stopped and started to growl.

"Toothless?" Creeeak. "Who's in there?...OUCH!" He got punched in the arm.

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" Astrid yelled.

"I think you actually broke my arm that time," Hiccup said as calmly as he could. There was a permanent bruise on his left arm.

Again Astrid was in his face. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought I was going to bed," he replied, still holding his arm. He realized that if she hadn't been merciful and punched him lightly he'd probably be dead by now.

"I can't believe you! After all we talked about just this morning! We've been searching everywhere for you, we thought you'd been captured by Viggo and Dagur! The twins were actually serious for once, in fact Tuff was a mess. They held your funeral service. Fishlegs fainted, and you left me to deal with Snotlout! He couldn't have cared less about what happened to you!"

"Well there's a surprise," interjected Hiccup.

"I had to give him two swords and my axe just to get him to patrol the island! And when he got back he demanded that someone make him a plate of yak chops. Hiccup, do you know how badly Dagur wants you dead?" Her tone changed, and for the first time in her rant, she sounded concerned.

Hiccup was getting nervous. Why had she mentioned Dagur twice? Did she know? "Listen, Astrid," he began. "I'm sorry that we left without you. It wasn't smart at all-" here Astrid made a face- "in fact it was stupid, and I realize that now. I'll get your weapons back-"

"Oh, I already got them back," interrupted Astrid with a smirk. "But I think you can bet your life on me never doing that again." She stared at Hiccup. He looked sincere enough. Her face softened. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted." She turned and left without another word.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, who had been sitting silently beside him ever since Astrid started yelling, and muttered, "I think she actually broke my arm."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Welp, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but here's the reactions of the whole gang the next morning, as per the request of Tuffnut-and-Chicken-02!**

Hiccup awoke the next day to Toothless attempting to nudge him out of bed. "Morning, bud." He felt his arm, which was still extremely sore, but at least it wasn't broken. The two of them walked out to the deck. Hiccup looked over the edge and saw a huge rock with garlands of flowers strung all over it. "Well, it looks like I had a nice funeral." Toothless flew him down, and Hiccup brushed aside the flowers on the boulder. Scratched in uneven runes were the words:

 _IN LUVING MEMRY_  
 _OF_  
 _HIKUP HORENDUS HAD DUCK III_

Just as he finished reading the horribly spelled epitaph, he heard footsteps and... crying? Ruffnut? he thought, and jumped behind a nearby bush, Toothless close behind him.

Ruff dramatically fell to her knees. "Oh Hiccup! Hiiiiicuuuup! Now who's going to boss us around?"

"I know, sister." Tuffnut flopped down beside her.

His twin sniffed. "Who'll yell at us when we blow stuff up?"

Tuff put his hand on Ruff's shoulder. "Astrid."

Ruff looked up. "What?"

"Astrid can yell at us when we blow stuff up!" exclaimed Tuff.

"YEAH!" The twins helmet-bumped each other.

"And," said Tuff, "speaking of explosions..."

"... the ceremonial blowing up of Hiccup's hut!" Ruff finished.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

The two-headed dragon flew out of nowhere and landed beside them. Hiccup jumped out from behind the bush. "NO! Please don't do that!"

Ruffnut yelled, and Tuffnut screamed, "Ghost Hiccup!"

The next thing Hiccup knew, his arm was twisted behind his back and he was pinned to the ground. "Get off me." He spit out a mouthful of dirt and grass.

"Don't let the ghost go!" exclaimed Ruff.

"I'm not a ghost!"

"What if it really is Hiccup?" wondered Tuff.

"There's only one way to be sure... Punch its face! If it's a ghost it'll go right through."

Hiccup tried to protest. "Nonononono-"

Tuff gave it to him.

"OW! Why would you do that?"

"C'mon Tuff! If you want it to go through, you have to punch _hard_. Like this!"

"Stop!" yelled Astrid.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup could see her dismount Stormfly and run towards them. "Help!" But it was too late. Ruff's fist connected with his face.

When Hiccup woke up for the second time that morning, he found that he'd been dragged across the ground and propped up against a nearby tree. He couldn't feel his face. Looking up, he saw Astrid gazing down at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll live." He straightened suddenly as a feeling of horror passed over him. "My hut. Please tell me my hut is still intact."

"Of course it is," replied Astrid. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh thank Thor," Hiccup muttered under his breath. He stood and brushed himself off. "Okay, what were you two thinking?" The twins opened their mouths to speak, but Hiccup held his hand up. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He heard an excited squeal behind him.

"Hiccup! You're back!" Fishlegs was running full tilt towards Hiccup, who dreaded what would come next. Fishlegs picked him up and hugged him so hard he could hear his ribs crack. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Agh! Good to see you too, Fishlegs." He did his best to smile, though it was more like a wince. He'd been hurt so much in the past ten minutes he thought he might've been better off stranded on the island with Dagur.

Fishlegs put Hiccup down. "Hiccup, you look awful! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I just got punched in the face. Twice." He shot a meaningful look at the twins, who were totally oblivious to the conversation and were having a three-way staring contest with Chicken. Hiccup sighed. "So, where's Snotlout?"

"Well, he's supposed to be at the lookout tower."

"Okay, then let's get to the clubhouse. Astrid, you get Snotlout and meet us there."

But Snotlout was already at the clubhouse. "Well well well, if it isn't the Bossy Outpost Princess," he remarked, leaning casually against Hookfang.

"Nice to see you too," replied Hiccup sarcastically. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room, the rest of the gang close behind, and spread out a map of the Edge.

Just then Astrid flew in on Stormfly. "Hiccup, I can't find Snotlout anyw-" She noticed Snotlout in the corner, still leaning on Hookfang. He smugly raised an eyebrow at her. Astrid rolled her eyes and stalked past him over to where Hiccup was standing.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup said. She sat down, and Hiccup told everyone as much about his and Toothless' little adventure as he could without giving too much away. Of course he couldn't say anything about Dagur, even though the man had saved both his and Toothless' lives. Not yet. It was a tough situation. All he could do was hope the others wouldn't prod him for too many answers, that they'd be satisfied with a simple explanation. Then they all turned their attention to the map that Hiccup had laid out and began discussing plans for a catapult system.

Snotlout was uncommonly silent, and he wouldn't stop staring as Hiccup. About half an hour later, everyone scattered to their various jobs (or otherwise, in the case of the twins), and Snotlout turned around and started hugging Hookfang violently. "Oh, Hooky! I thought we lost him forever. I was so afraid we'd be stuck with Astrid in charge. Thank Thor we're saved!" He stopped himself, pulled back, and looked his dragon in the eyes. "Don't you ever tell anyone I said that!" Hookfang rolled his eyes and flew out the doorway, and Snotlout rushed after him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID DRAGON!"


End file.
